Kürbisschwemme
by Boromir
Summary: Aragorn und die kulinarischen Spezialitäten des auenlandes. gg


Kürbisschwemme 

**Zeitraum:** Waldläuferjahre

**Rating:** ohne Altersbeschränkung

**Disclaimer: **Tolkien alles, ich nix!

**Widmung:** Für Glorfindel. In Erinnerung an die gute Kürbis –Tomaten Marmelade!

* * *

Langsam stieg Aragorn den Hügel hinauf und betrachtete die Landschaft, die sich unter ihm ausbreitete. Die grünen Wiesen des Auenlandes lagen ihm zu Füßen und die Flüsse schimmerten im Sonnenlicht dieses erfreulich warmen Herbsttags. Überhaupt war dieser Herbst bisher ungewohnt warm und trocken gewesen. Die Ernten brachten täglich neue Rekordzahlen und besonders die Kürbisse schienen zu gedeihen wie selten zuvor.

So weit sein Blick reichte leuchteten Kürbisfelder in der Landschaft auf, wie orange Farbkleckse auf einer grünen Leinwand.

Eine Kürbissuppe würde ihm heute Abend gut schmecken, dachte Aragorn, als er sich an den Abstieg machte.

Er war auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen mit Gandalf außerhalb von Bree. Da bei dem trockenen Wetter die Reise rasch voran gegangen war, hatte er noch einige Tage Zeit und wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, einmal nicht etwas am Lagerfeuer gebratenes zu essen und dann unter einer Hecke zu schlafen. Wenn auch die Hobbits im Innern des Auenlandes den Waldläufern und großem Volk generell mißtrauisch gegenüber standen, so nahmen die Gasthöfe am Rande des Auenlandes ihn und andere seines Volkes immer freundlich auf. Die Gastwirte konnten sich darauf verlassen, daß die Waldläufer keinen Ärger machten, mit einem Bett im Heu bei den Ponies zufrieden waren und mit klingender Münze zahlten.

Und so freute Aragorn sich darauf, heute und die nächsten zwei Tage gut zu essen und warm und weich zu schlafen. Im Geiste sah er schon die Schüssel mit der dampfenden, cremigen Kürbissuppe vor sich und danach Bratkartoffeln mit Speck und Pilzen. Und ein Stück Kuchen wollte er sich gönnen, schwer von Eiern und Butter und triefend von Honig.

Das Wasser lief Aragorn im Munde zusammen und er beschleunigte seine Schritte um möglichst bald den kleinen Gasthof zu erreichen, der nur noch ein paar Meilen entfernt war.

* * *

Voller Vorfreude stieß der Waldläufer die Tür zum Schankraum auf und der Qualm aus unzähligen Pfeifen, der Dunst von Bier und Gelächter aus vielen Kehlen schlugen ihm entgegen. Er hatte die Tür kaum wieder richtig hinter sich geschlossen, als auch schon der Gastwirt, ein rundlicher, lebhafter Hobbit auf ihn zu geeilt kam.

„ Streicher, na so was. Euch habe ich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Habt wohl wieder das andere Ende der Welt besucht, was? Und ganz verhungert sehr Ihr aus. Der Platz hinten unterm Giebel, wo die Decke schön hoch ist, ist noch frei. Faltet Eure langen Beine unter den Tisch und ich schicke Euch gleich meine Frau mit einem Krug Bier vorbei."

Aragorn lachte angesichts des Eifers des Hobbits und nickte. „ Ich danke Euch, Meister Straffgürtel. Viel zu lange schon mußte ich auf das gute Essen im Auenland verzichten. Ich bin mir sicher, Eurer Küche heute Ehre zu tun, denn ich habe mächtigen Hunger."

Ebenfalls lachend rieb der Hobbit sich die Hände. „ Das ist gut zu hören. Wollen doch mal sehen, ob wir nicht wieder etwas Speck auf Eure Rippen bekommen. Doch geht, geht, damit ich Euer Bier zapfen kann." Und schon eilte er zurück zu seinem Tresen und begann, einen großen Humpen mit Bier zu füllen.

Tief gebückt bahnte sich Aragorn einen Weg durch die feuchtfröhliche Menge zu einem Tisch am Ende des Schankraumes, schob die Stühle bei Seite und setzte sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen an den Tisch.

Er hatte sich gerade erst seinen Umhang abgenommen, als auch schon die Wirtsfrau mit seinem Bier zu ihm trat.

„ Streicher, wie ich höre, so habt Ihr eine ordentliche Mahlzeit nötig. Was haltet Ihr von einer Kürbiscremesuppe als Vorspeise?"

„ Genau darauf hatte ich schon den ganzen Weg über Appetit. Und danach hätte ich gerne Bratkartoffeln mit Speck und Pilzen und ein Stück Kuchen zum Nachtisch."

Die bis dahin heitere Miene der Wirtsfrau wurde schlagartig traurig. „ Ach, es ist zu schade, aber die Pilze wollen in diesem Jahr nicht so richtig schießen. Es ist einfach zu trocken. Aber ich könnte Euch ein pikantes Kürbisgemüse servieren, das paßt hervorragend zu Bratkartoffeln."

Aragorn nickte und die Wirtin eilte davon um die Suppe zu holen.

Er hatte sich zwar schon auf die mit Knoblauch und Butter gebratenen Pilze gefreut, doch Kürbis war ihm auch recht. Er war anspruchslos.

Die Suppe, die ihm bald darauf von einem Küchenjungen gebracht wurde, leuchtete in hellem Orange und war heiß, cremig und würzig. Mit einem Wort: perfekt.

Auch die Bratkartoffeln und die riesige Portion Kürbisgemüse waren köstlich und so satt wie schon lange nicht mehr lehnte Aragorn sich zufrieden zurück. Für den Kuchen, den ihm die Wirtsfrau brachte, war eigentlich kein Platz mehr, doch er hatte so selten die Gelegenheit, etwas Süßes zu essen, daß er ihn einfach haben mußte. Genüßlich probierte er den ersten Bissen unter den wachsamen Augen der Hobbitfrau, die noch immer neben ihm stand.

„ Na, schmeckt's? Ist ein ganz neues Rezept, Kürbiskuchen."

Aragorn mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Natürlich Kürbiskuchen, was sonst?

„ Er ist köstlich, Ihr seid eine wahre Meisterköchin. Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Kürbis so vielseitig verwendbar ist."

„ Hah, Ihr würdet staunen!" sagte die Wirtin und verschwand wieder in ihrer Küche.

„ Ich staune jetzt schon." dachte Aragorn während er seinen Kuchen aufaß und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

Nach einem weiteren Bier und einer gemütlichen Pfeife zog sich der Waldläufer in den Stall zurück, wo ihm auf einem Lager aus duftendem, frischem Heu bereits ein Bett bereitet war. Er wickelte sich in die Decken ein und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.

* * *

Trotz der ungewohnt gemütlichen Schlafstatt war Aragorn am nächsten Morgen unausgeschlafen. Ein wilder Traum hatte ihm die Ruhe geraubt. In seinem Traum schlief Aragorn in einem Kürbisfeld. Doch dies waren keine gewöhnlichen Kürbisse. Sie schienen von innen zu leuchten und ihn mit schrecklichen Fratzen anzugrinsen. Immer näher rückten sie ihm auf den Leib, bis er schließlich unter einem Berg der orangen Riesenfrüchte vergraben war. Als er keuchend und nach Luft ringend erwachte, schwor Aragorn sich, vorerst keinen Kürbis mehr zu essen.

In der Schankstube war es zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde ruhig und leer. Von der Küche her wehte ihm ein verführerischer Duft von gebratenem Speck und Würstchen entgegen.

Vorsichtig streckte er seinen Kopf durch die Küchentüre und wünschte der Wirtsfrau, die geschäftig mit ihren großen Pfannen hantierte, einen guten Morgen.

„ Guten Morgen, Streicher. Setzt Euch hier an den Küchentisch, Euer Frühstück ist gleich fertig. Ich weiß doch, daß ihr Waldläufer immer mit den Hühnern aufsteht."

Gehorsam setzte Aragorn sich an den Tisch und ließ sich bald darauf ein wahrhaft hobbitisches Frühstück schmecken. Gebratener Speck und Würstchen, Eier, Tomaten und gebackene Bohnen. Dazu trank er heißen süßen Tee. Knuspriges, warmes Brot beschmierte er dick mit der dottergelben Butter. Zum Abschluß noch ein Stück Brot mit Marmelade und er würde für den Rest des Tages weniger wandern als viel mehr rollen.

Aragorn zog den Topf mit der Marmelade zu sich und steckte den Löffel hinein. Dann stutzte er. Diese Marmelade sah verdächtig orange aus. Vorsichtig probierte er. Sie schmeckte nicht schlecht, das nicht, aber er konnte nicht sagen, aus welcher Frucht diese Marmelade hergestellt war. Eigentlich war sie nur süß. Das war doch nicht etwa...?

„ Ah, Ihr probiert meine Kürbismarmelade. Eine ganz neue Kreation. Es ist wirklich phantastisch, was man alles aus Kürbis herstellen kann! Als nächstes probiere ich eine Mischung aus Kürbis und grünen Tomaten."

Phantastisch traf es nach Aragorns Meinung nicht ganz, er fand es eher erschreckend.

Das bis dahin recht gemütliche Frühstück endete abrupt und Aragorn verabschiedete sich eilig. Doch bevor er ging, steckte ihm die Wirtsfrau noch einige Kürbismuffins zu, da ihm, wie sie sagte, ihr Kürbiskuchen doch so gut geschmeckt hatte. Um die gute Frau nicht zu verletzten lächelte Aragorn dankbar, steckte die Muffins ein und schwor sich, sie bei nächster Gelegenheit an die Vögel zu verfüttern. Von Kürbis hatte er für die nächsten Jahre eindeutig genug!

* * *

Doch in den nächsten beiden Tagen erging es Aragorn nicht anders als im Wirtshaus der Straffgürtels. Wo er auch hin kam, überall wurde ihm Kürbis in allen nur vorstellbaren Variationen angeboten: gekocht, gebraten, gebacken, fritiert. Als Pastete, im Eintopf, süß-sauer eingelegt, gefüllt und einmal sogar als Saft.

Beim Anblick der orange glänzenden Kürbisfelder bekam er Magenschmerzen und sehnte sich geradezu nostalgisch nach einem Stück trockenem, zähem Dörrfleisch.

So war er heilfroh, als er endlich den Treffpunkt erreichte und Gandalf schon am Lagerfeuer sitzend vorfand.

Freudig umarmten sich die beiden alten Freunde und ließen sich dann zu einem gemütlichen Pfeifchen nieder.

Gandalf betrachtete den Waldläufer aufmerksam und was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht. Der Junge sah nicht gesund aus. Deshalb war er froh, daß er einen Umweg gemacht und dem Jungen etwas besonderes besorgt hatte. Er wußte doch, wie gerne Aragorn süßes aß.

Vorsichtig zog der Zauberer ein Paket aus den Untiefen seiner Taschen hervor und reichte es dem Waldläufer.

„ Ich weiß ja, daß du unterwegs selten etwas gutes zwischen die Zähne bekommst, deshalb habe ich dir etwas mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, es schmeckt dir. Die Kuchen sind in diesem Jahr der Renner im Auenland."

Mißtrauisch nahm Aragorn das Paket an und als er es öffnete, sah er drei große, perfekte, orange glänzende Kürbiskuchen vor sich.

Er wußte nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Schließlich tat er beides und wälzte sich, wie von Krämpfen gepeinigt, Tränen lachend am Boden.

Besorgt sah Gandalf auf seinen jungen Freund nieder. Die viele Einsamkeit auf den Wanderungen mußte seinem Freund zugesetzt haben, daß er ob einer solche einfachen Gabe dermaßen die Fassung verlor. Der Zauberer nahm sich vor, den Jungen in den nächsten Tagen etwas unter die Leute zu bringen. Bilbo hatte etwas von einem Kürbis Fest erzählt. Dorthin wollte er Aragorn mitnehmen, das würde ihm gefallen und sicherlich gut tun.

**ENDE**


End file.
